Capitán Ken
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: Ken tiene algo que decirle a su capitán. Una historia de amistad donde intento darle algo más de profundidad al portero del Toho. Porque no todo es "sí, capitán" para él. Y porque Hyuga no siempre tiene razón. Ah, es otra de las historias antiguas que he vuelto a subir.


**Capitán Ken**

-Kojiro, ¿tienes un minuto?

Kojiro se detuvo y se volvió. Ken le miraba muy serio desde debajo de su flequillo oscuro. Ya estaba vestido de calle y llevaba su mochila al hombro. De pie en medio del vestuario, su amigo parecía la seguridad y la decisión personificadas.

Kojiro asintió:

-Claro, ¿por…?

-Me gustaría decirte algo en privado.

Todos los chicos interrumpieron las charlas y se les quedaron mirando a los dos. Kojiro vio la incertidumbre y la curiosidad repartidas a partes iguales en todos los rostros y se preguntó por qué sería. El hecho de tener que comentar algunas cosas en privado con su portero no era algo nuevo. Ken era, junto con Takeshi, su principal apoyo en el campo, y un líder nato. A menudo se quedaban largas horas comentando los partidos o discutiendo nuevas estrategias.

Hablando de Takeshi. ¿Por qué miraba a Ken casi con ansiedad?

-Ah… Vale. Está bien, vamos fuera:-respondió Kojiro.

Y sin más, asió el picaporte y salió al pasillo. A su espalda, oyó a Takeshi decir:

-Ken…

-Hay que hacerlo, Takeshi:-repuso Ken, muy firme y seguro:-A menos que prefieras decírselo tú.

El pequeño dudó:

-Ah… No, no. No podría, Ken.

Kojiro se volvió y los miró a ambos desde el pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Takeshi había bajado la cabeza y Ken le miraba con expresión dura.

-Entonces, no se hable más:-dijo Ken. Paseó un momento la mirada alrededor antes de añadir, al vestuario en general:-Hasta mañana, chicos.

-Hasta mañana, Wakashimazu-kun:-respondieron todos en voz baja.

¿Por qué parecían inquietos?

-Ahmm…Hasta mañana, Hyuga-san:-dijo de pronto Sorimachi, justo cuando Ken había salido al pasillo también y estaba cerrando la puerta del vestuario a su espalda.

-Hasta mañana:-se limitó a responder Kojiro, mirando a su portero con desconfianza.

Había algo fuera de lugar aquí, pero Kojiro sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando Ken y él estaban fuera, casi en el césped del campo de entrenamiento. En realidad, había dos cosas fuera de lugar. Para empezar, ninguno de los demás chicos se había despedido de él, ni siquiera Takeshi. Todos habían parecido demasiado inquietos como para caer en el detalle.

Y luego, Sorimachi le había llamado por su nombre. No había dicho: "hasta mañana, capitán", que era lo que solían decirle, sino: "hasta mañana, Hyuga-san". Había una pequeña gran diferencia.

Había habido respeto en la voz de Sorimachi, sí. Pero el que se puede sentir por un amigo o un compañero al que admiras. No es la clase de respeto que infunde un superior.

Kojiro tomó aire por la nariz, frunciendo el gesto.

¿Se estaba preparando un pequeño motín o algo así?

Ya estaban llegando al césped. El campo de entrenamiento estaba desierto. En verdad, era tarde ya. El sol estaba muy bajo en el horizonte y teñía las nubes y el cielo de color púrpura y dorado.

Kojiro se preguntó a dónde lo llevaba Ken y si de veras era necesaria tanta solemnidad.

Por su parte, Ken guardaba silencio y caminaba serio y decidido.

Kojiro recordó que hoy había sido el primer día que habían entrenado juntos desde que él se marchó a entrenar con Kozo. Había estado fuera dos semanas. En ese tiempo, los chicos habían estado jugando sin él, seguramente, bajo las órdenes de Ken. En el entrenamiento de hoy, los muchachos habían estado hechos una piña en torno a su portero, aunque, en realidad, Kojiro había prestado poca atención al equipo, ocupado en continuar su propio entrenamiento en solitario. Era un chico independiente y le gustaba trabajar a su aire. Además, ahora que sabía que el entrenador no le iba a dejar jugar, ¿qué sentido tenía entrenarse con el equipo? En un principio, había asumido que hoy los chicos le habían dejado aparte por esos dos motivos.

Ahora, en cambio, se preguntaba si no habría alguna otra razón.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Ken? :-dijo, mirando a su amigo con suspicacia:-Me parece que este lugar es tan privado como cualquier otro. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ken se detuvo en seco. Kojiro vio su espalda delante de él ponerse rígida y luego Ken bajó lentamente el brazo que sujetaba la mochila sobre uno de sus hombros, como si hiciera el movimiento con deliberada calma.

Kojiro metió las manos en los bolsillos del chándal, separando ligeramente las piernas y alzando la barbilla, desafiante. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba dispuesto a defenderse con uñas y dientes.

Ken se volvió, tirando su mochila al césped, y durante unos instantes, le observó con expresión absolutamente impenetrable.

-¿Y bien?:-dijo Kojiro, impaciente:-¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ken?

Ken habló al fin, en voz grave, lenta y sosegada:

-Lo que quería decirte, capitán, era esto…

Y de pronto, rápido como el rayo, le propinó un puñetazo a Kojiro en toda la cara. Un tremendo derechazo fuerte, preciso y violento en toda la mandíbula que hizo a Kojiro perder el equilibrio y dar dos pasos atrás para no caer, llevándose las manos a la cara. En medio de la sorpresa y la confusión, escuchó a Ken:

-¡Ya te vale, capitán! ¡Abandonar el equipo dos semanas sin decir ni media! ¿Crees que por ser el capitán te conviertes en alguien intocable? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado! Te has portado muy mal con nosotros, nos has hecho un desprecio imperdonable. ¿Creías que te íbamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos? ¡Iluso! ¡Egoísta! ¡Nosotros también tenemos nuestro honor!

Kojiro apretó los puños, súbitamente furioso, y contraatacó con un gesto de rabia contenida:

-¡Ingratos! ¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡No me he ido de vacaciones! ¡He ido a trabajar!, ¿te enteras, Ken? ¡A dejarme la piel por vosotros! ¡Es la única forma de vencer a Tsubasa!

-¿Por nosotros? ¿O por tu propia gloria personal? Yo estaba delante cuando Kozo te bronqueó, capitán, escuché lo que te dijo. ¡Te fuiste porque querías más, porque el Toho para ti no es suficiente! Si te has hartado de trabajar, ha sido por tu propio interés, no ha sido por el equipo. ¡No puedes pretender que me trague una mentira como esa! ¡Te conozco, Kojiro Hyuga!

-¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa tanto el Toho, Ken? Hablas de mí y de que sólo persigo mi gloria personal, pero ¿acaso tú no fichaste por el Toho por el mismo motivo? ¿Acaso estabas contento en un equipo cutre como el Meiwa?

-¡No estamos hablando de mi aquí!

-¡Claro que hay que hablar de ti! ¡Me criticas por cosas que tú también haces! ¡Y me has partido la cara, por el amor de Dios! ¡No me digas que eso lo has hecho por el Toho porque no te creo!

Hubo un silencio denso y pesado entre los dos, con el último grito de rabia de Kojiro flotando entre ellos. Ken le miraba casi fuera de sí, con los puños apretados y una expresión de auténtica furia en su rostro, normalmente tan apacible. Por su parte, Kojiro se sujetaba la mandíbula herida con una mano, mirando a Ken entre su flequillo en desorden. Estaban los dos acalorados y tensos, a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro. Kojiro pensó fugazmente que esta reacción era más bien propia de él, pero ¿Ken? No. Ken era demasiado sereno y sensato, su autocontrol era férreo. Algo muy grave debía guardar Ken dentro de sí para haberse puesto de esta manera.

Kojiro sintió algo caliente y salado que resbalaba perezosamente por una de sus comisuras hacia su barbilla y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara para enjugarla. Se miró. Sangre. Casi lo habría esperado. Se pasó el revés de la mano por la boca y preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Ken? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿Sólo porque me fui a Okinawa?

-¡Sí!:-respondió Ken, muy seguro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?

-¡Quizás lo habría hecho! ¡Pero yo te habría avisado! ¡Yo te habría dicho lo que hacer durante mi ausencia! ¡Yo te habría explicado cuándo iba a volver! ¡Eres el capitán de un equipo de personas! ¡No puedes ir y venir cuando te plazca sin rendir cuentas a nadie! ¡Eres nuestro líder! Y sin ti…

Se interrumpió con un gesto de frustración, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba diciendo más cosas de las que había sido su intención decir. Volvió la cara con una mueca de impotencia. Kojiro se irguió:

-Continúa, Ken. Dilo todo completo. Me has traído aquí para esto, ¿no es cierto? ¡Pues desembucha de una vez!

Ken pareció pensarlo un instante, mirando al césped con los dientes apretados. De pronto, le miró otra vez. Ahora ya no parecía enfadado, sino angustiado y herido.

-¡Maldita sea, Kojiro! ¡El míster me nombró capitán! Nombró primero a Takeshi y después a mí. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Significa que me sustituyes cuando yo no esté. No veo dónde está el problema.

-¡Tú siempre igual, Kojiro, no ves más allá de tu nariz! Cuando dejaste el equipo, aún no nos habíamos clasificado. Los chicos se quedaron perdidos sin ti, creímos que aquí acababa el campeonato para nosotros. Los chicos necesitan un líder, Kojiro ¡y tú no estabas!

-¡Rayos, Ken, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando! ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Los chicos necesitan un líder, de acuerdo. Y yo no estaba, de acuerdo también. Pero tú sí, ¿no es cierto? ¿A qué viene tanta monserga?

-¡No comprendes nada!:-Ken parecía desesperado por hacerse entender. Apretó los puños al añadir, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo ondear su largo cabello oscuro:-Los chicos necesitan un líder, se sentían perdidos y desanimados, necesitaban a alguien que les diera fuerzas, alguien en quien creer y a quien seguir.

-¿Y para qué estabas tú, Ken?:-gritó Kojiro, cada vez más impaciente.

Ken sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y gritó a su vez:

-¡Maldito seas, Kojiro, yo no soy como tú!

Kojiro guardó un perplejo silencio mientras Ken continuaba, pasándose las manos por el pelo:

-¡Tú eres fuerte! Tienes don de mando, y tu valentía da confianza a las personas. ¡Yo no tengo nada de eso! Te fuiste y yo me vi de repente a cargo de todo el equipo, con la responsabilidad de sacarlo adelante y de darles ánimos y fuerza a los chicos. ¡Y yo no sé hacer eso, Kojiro! Me… ¡me sentí perdido! ¿No comprendes? Estaba tan asustado como los demás, pero tuve que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y tratar de ocupar tu lugar sin poder, a pesar de que sé que es una tarea demasiado grande, es… es demasiado… pesada. Y tú eres fuerte, Kojiro. Puedes hacerlo, puedes soportar la presión, nos llevas a todos nosotros sobre tus hombros casi sin ningún esfuerzo. No te das ni cuenta porque para ti es algo natural. Pero yo no tengo tu carisma ni tu fuerza, amigo. Mis… mis espaldas no son tan anchas como las tuyas. No… no puedo llevar esa carga.

Kojiro guardó un silencio sorprendido y respetuoso ante esta confesión. Se sentía sobrecogido por la terrible impotencia que debía haber soportado Ken mientras él había estado en Okinawa, ocupado sólo en sí mismo, ajeno a lo que sus amigos debían estar sintiendo.

-¿Comprendes ahora?:-añadió Ken, más tranquilo y en voz más calmada:-Estoy enfadado con mi capitán por haberme abandonado con esa responsabilidad sin decirme nada, sin darme una guía o un consejo. Y me siento herido por el egoísmo que ha demostrado mi mejor amigo. Te admiro y te respeto enormemente, Kojiro. Me… me duele que me hayas hecho esto.

Kojiro asintió, bajando la vista al suelo, avergonzado:

-Ahora que me doy cuenta… A mí también me duele haberlo hecho. No tenía ni idea de todo esto, Ken. Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Disculparte sería una buena idea para empezar.

Kojiro levantó la cabeza. Ken le miraba muy serio, tan sereno como siempre, con esa expresión apacible tan propia de él. Kojiro asintió seriamente con la cabeza, enternecido.

-Lo siento de veras, Ken. Yo… me siento miserable. No sabía…

Ken alzó una mano en señal de paz y esbozó una sonrisa:

-Ya está, noble bruto. Me basta con eso.

-No, no basta:-Kojiro se pasó una mano por el pelo para apartarlo de sus ojos:-Te sientes herido y sobrecargado y sólo se me ocurre un modo de compensarte: volviendo a ser el capitán y ayudándoos a ganar el campeonato. Pero tengo un problema, Ken. No puedo…

-Sí, lo sé. El míster te ha sacado del equipo:-Ken se acercó y le puso una mano en un hombro:-Pero estás aquí, Kojiro. Los chicos te ven y con eso es suficiente.

-Pero…

-Escucha. Algunos de los chicos, los que menos te conocen, perdieron confianza en ti. Algunos incluso hablaron de que quizás no valorabas tu beca lo suficiente y merecías un pequeño escarmiento por traidor. Hubo quien planeó mover papeles para sacarte del colegio.

Kojiro apretó los puños:

-¿Quién se ha atrevido…?

Ken le apretó el hombro, conciliador:

-Shh… La cosa no llegó a más. Takeshi y yo les convencimos de que volverías. Takeshi nunca ha perdido la fe en ti.

-Eso significa que tú sí, ¿verdad?:-preguntó Kojiro, mirando a su amigo con ojos penetrantes.

Ken le sostuvo tranquilamente la mirada.

-No. Yo tampoco la perdí. Pero tuve dudas. En algún momento me pregunté si no habrías desertado de verdad, si pensabas volver. Pero en seguida me recordaba a mí mismo que ese no es tu estilo. Kojiro Hyuga siempre vuelve, para intentarlo una y otra vez.

Kojiro sonrió, dándole una palmadita en la mano a su amigo. Ken le apretó el hombro otra vez antes de meter sus propias manos en los bolsillos de su chándal.

-¿Sabes lo importante que es el simple hecho de que estés aquí? Aunque no juegues. Los chicos te respetan enormemente, Kojiro. Puede que en este momento yo tenga que seguir siendo el capitán, pero ese cargo ahora sólo lo llevo de nombre. El verdadero capitán eres tú y eso todos lo saben, aunque no juegues ni te entrenes con nosotros:-hizo una pausa:-Por cierto, te hemos echado de menos hoy.

-Sí, bueno:-Kojiro se pasó una mano por la nariz:-Estaba enfadado por la decisión del míster y me… me apetecía entrenar solo.

Ken sonrió.

-Comprendo. ¿Dirigirás el entrenamiento de mañana, entonces?:-preguntó, en tono ligero de conversación.

-Por supuesto.

Ken asintió.

-Bien.

Kojiro tomó aire por la nariz, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Ken, no sé cómo…

-Bueno, ya está:-Ken se apartó unos pasos y se inclinó para recoger su mochila:-Parece que vienes en plena forma y dispuesto a ganar el campeonato. A ver si esta vez puede ser.

Kojiro se sonrió privadamente para sí.

Había entendido. Le daría las gracias a Ken y a sus chicos del mejor modo posible: ganando el campeonato para ellos.

Ken se acercó con una amable sonrisa y la mochila al hombro:

-Bueno, es casi de noche, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí:-Kojiro se llevó otra vez una mano a la mandíbula. Le dolía de veras, y empezaba a notarla inflamada. Su amigo era una verdadera furia destructiva cuando estaba enfadado. El pensamiento le arrancó otra sonrisa, esta vez divertida, pero la mandíbula le dio una punzada y la transformó en una mueca de dolor.

Ken debió darse cuenta del detalle porque, después de caminar a su lado varios pasos en silencio, dijo de pronto, en voz baja:

-Siento lo de tu cara.

-Yo también, créeme:-bromeó Kojiro, tratando de no sonreír.

-Si te pones un poco de hielo se bajará antes. Puedes venir conmigo al dojo. Siempre tengo compresas frías por los golpes que se puedan escapar.

-¿Desde cuándo uno le parte la cara a alguien y luego se ofrece a ser su enfermera?:-dijo Kojiro. Ken sonrió, bajando la vista, algo avergonzado.

-No era mi intención darte tan fuerte. Supongo que… la rabia me pudo.

-Sí:-Kojiro pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y alzó la vista al cielo, donde estaban apareciendo las primeras estrellas:-Supongo:-comentó casualmente.

-Te pido perdón:-murmuró Ken:-No se va por ahí pegando a los amigos.

-Nah, lo necesitaba:-Kojiro apretó fraternalmente los hombros de Ken:-Un puñetazo entre amigos no viene mal de vez en cuando.

Ken se echó a reír.

-Espero que no te lo cobres a balonazos, colega.

-Bueno, no había pensado en ello, pero si insistes…

Ken le dio un golpecito con un puño en un hombro y Kojiro le alborotó el pelo, algo que sabía que le daba mucha rabia a Ken. Pero esta vez su portero no protestó. Los dos rieron, empujándose hacia la calle, y caminaron por la acera unos pasos en silencio.

-¿Por eso estaba tan serio Takeshi antes?:-dijo Kojiro de pronto, dándole un golpecito a Ken en un brazo con el dorso de la mano al caer en la cuenta:-¿Le habías dicho que me ibas a pegar?

Ken sonrió.

-No. Le había dicho que quería hablar contigo y de qué. Takeshi estaba serio porque se temía que me fueras a dar una paliza.

-¡Eh!:-Kojiro arrugó la nariz:-¡Ni que yo fuera un ogro o algo! Y como si fuera tan fácil darte una paliza a ti. Además, si me equivoco en algo, sé reconocerlo, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí. Pero sólo cuando te das cuenta de que te has equivocado.

Kojiro hizo una mueca.

-Pfff… Como todo el mundo, supongo.

-El problema es que tardas en darte cuenta.

Kojiro miró a Ken de través.

-¿Insinúas algo, Kennie-san?

Ken miró al cielo con expresión de duda:

-¿Cómo decirlo?...Mmm… Pues que mientras te das cuenta de las cosas y no, tu ira ya ha hablado por ti.

-¡Ah! ¿Me estás llamando lento? ¿Es eso? Primero egoísta, luego traidor, ahora lento… Estamos un poquito exigentes esta noche, ¿no, amigo?

Ken se echó a reír, relajado y feliz, y Kojiro no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisita por su parte. El portero se detuvo, le dio una palmada en la espalda y explicó:

-No. Sólo te digo que tu orgullo y tu susceptibilidad son legendarias:-le apretó un hombro:-Hasta mañana, capitán.

-Hasta mañana, Ken:-repuso Kojiro por acto reflejo, mientras reflexionaba profundamente en las palabras de su amigo, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

De pronto, tuvo una idea y levantó la cabeza. Ken ya se alejaba calle abajo en dirección a su casa. Desde aquí sólo se podía ver su silueta, alta y esbelta, de espaldas, con la melena ondeando con la brisa y la mochila al hombro, sus pasos elegantes y ágiles como los de una pantera.

-¡Eh! ¡Que el malo de la película no soy yo! ¿Vale? :-gritó Kojiro a la espalda de su portero.

Ken se volvió y Kojiro escuchó su risa, desenfadada y jovial.

-¡Claro que no, amigo!:-le respondió:-¡El malo es Tsubasa!

Le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. Kojiro sacó su mano del bolsillo para saludarle a su vez, pero ya Ken se había perdido de vista.

Kojiro levantó la mirada al cielo.

Sí, el malo era Tsubasa. Y este año iba a morder el polvo.

Como debía ser.

_FIN_


End file.
